


You Look Good In My Clothes

by smolraph



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is trash, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolraph/pseuds/smolraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon may be covered in ichorous sludge, but as he was slowly learning, sometimes good can come from the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good In My Clothes

Simon may be covered in ichorous sludge, but as he was slowly learning, sometimes good can come from the bad.

What was meant to be a normal, relaxing (as much as anything could be when it involved vampires) patrol had quickly turned to shit. Raphael and him had been down by the docks, just wandering more than anything, when they’d been ambushed by demons. 

They came out of nowhere, and Simon had been too slow to react as one launched itself at him. Thankfully he had Raphael, or he would of been an undead sis kebap.

The other had darted forward, tackled the demon to the ground and ripped it’s throat out with an accuracy that had kind of turned Simon on and frightened him in equal measures. He hadn’t had long to ponder on this though, as another one arrived, followed by another.

Raphael killed them all, while Simon did his best (with what little training he had) to fend them off. By the time they were done, the two were covered from head to toe in black blood and demon guts. 

As Simon looked over at the other he contemplated for a moment, how one might manage to still look beautiful while also looking like they’d been jizzed on by an octopus.

“This was designer..”, Raphael muttered to himself, flicking a piece of skin off of his shoulder. Simon declined a comment, already knowing how sensitive the other could be when it came to his clothes. 

“We have to go all the way back across the city like this?”, Simon asked balefully, staring towards the ocean. The other made a gagging noise beside him and Simon had to agree - it smelled horrendous.

“My house is a lot closer…”, Simon suggested, almost embarrassed to bring it up. He tried not to talk about his .. past life too often, especially in front of Raphael. 

“What about your family?”, Raphael asked, not sounding as disgruntled as he usually did whenever Simon made a suggestion. Simon appreciated the look for a moment, until Raphael realized their was a chunk of demon in his hair and started cursing in Spanish.

“It’s fine, it’s just my mom and she sleeps like the… um”, Simon replied, trailing off and chuckling almost nervously at the irony of it all. 

“Fine, lead the way fledgling”, Raphael ordered, for once seeming happy to comply with Simon’s wishes. If he’d know all he needed to do was cover the other in demon gunk he would of tried it sooner.

After a few minutes of vampire speeding their way through the streets of the city, Simon slowed to a stop outside his old house, stomach clenching painfully. A part of him had thought it would of changed without him, but it looked exactly the same. 

“Simon..”, Raphael started, sounding surprisingly gentle for once as he went to place a hand on Simon’s arm, nose wrinkling adorably when he realised the other’s jacket was drenched. 

God, Simon was in deep. 

“Come on, we’ll go through my window”, Simon said, smiling weakly in the face of the others questioning gaze, “after all if anyone looks out their window they’ll probably call the police if they see us”. 

Simon was almost glad when the other rolled his eyes and shoved him forward, breaking the tension between them as Simon led him around to the back of this house. 

Raphael climbed up to the window with a lot more grace than him, not that Simon would ever tell him that. His ego was inflated enough as it was. 

“Is your… is your window open?”, Raphael asked, looking almost distressed as he saw the gap in between the sill and the glass. 

“What? Oh it always is, it’s okay though because my bedroom door is locked”, Simon chirped, slowly easing the window up as silently as he could. 

“Not what I meant..”, Raphael muttered to himself, ignoring the hand the other offered him to get inside. 

“Crap, we better not leave a mess, come on”, Simon said, pulling the other into the bathroom that adjourned his room. One of the perks of being the only man in the house. 

It only occurred to Simon then, just how awkward it was about to become. 

“You can take off… I mean, if you want I can..”, Simon stuttered, watching as Raphael’s eyebrows seemed to rise infinitely as the sentence dragged out. 

Simon would swear later that the other looked almost embarrassed. 

Without waiting for him to continue, Raphael sat on the edge of the tub and started to unlace his boots. Awkwardly Simon followed his lead, pulling off his ratty sneakers. 

Simon did his best not to look, though it was almost impossible not too, especially when the other started to peel off his shirt. He’d always thought the other was painfully beautiful but to see him shirtless in his bathroom was just something entirely different. 

He was broken out of his trance, hands still clutching the bottom of his hoodie, as Raphael stared back at him - eyebrows raising up again for what felt like the hundred time. 

Simon would of been red in the face if he was still alive, scrambling to pull off his hoodie and then his t-shirt. By the time he was done, Raphael was peeling off those impossibly tight black skinny jeans. 

Simon checked to make sure there was no blood leaking from his nose as he quickly pulled off his own pants, breathing a sigh of relief when his underwear seemed to have escaped the demon blood. 

“I’ll just… um”, Simon said, finally looked up to see the other standing in front of him in nothing but his underwear. Very tight, black underwear. Simon suddenly felt self conscious, looking down at his red boxers. 

“You can clean your hair in the sink, or the… the shower”, Simon stuttering, using his vampire speed to exit into his room. Simon took a moment to press his forehead against the cool wood of the wardrobe, suddenly realizing that the mirror had been replaced and his room cleaned up. 

He forgot about the other for a moment, as he thought about his mother asleep down the hall, and how much he missed her. 

Shaking his head Simon pulled open his wardrobe and searched for something for the other to wear. He was shorter than Simon so his shirts would probably be too big, but he decided it’d have to do as he pulled out a powder blue, star wars one. 

He grabbed a pair of black joggers, knowing the other wouldn’t be seen dead in his jeans. Even the shirt was pushing it. 

He also grabbed a baggy hoodie, just in case and placed it on the bed before he quickly dressed himself. 

It was _almost_ comforting to be back in his old clothes. He’d gotten used to stealing Raphael’s. 

The other was standing in front of the mirror, combing his fingers through his wet hair when Simon came back in. Simon froze for a second to admire the scene before almost tripping forward to offer the other his clothes. 

He didn’t look half as intimidating, hair falling in his eyes and he bent to pull the joggers on. Simon did his best to ignore how low they hung on his hips, handing him over the t-shirt. 

Simon realized he was probably getting too much enjoyment out of seeing the other get dressed, but decided to screw it and think about it at a later date. He was almost jealous of how snug the sleeves were around the others biceps, but hid a smile as the rest of the shirt seemed to almost hang off of him. 

Raphael pulling at it only seemed to highlight the fact that it showed his collarbones and fell down around his ass, letting it go with a huff. 

“Here, you’ll look weird without something on over it”, Simon said, gleefully handing him over the hoodie that has always been too big on him. 

The other looked like a drowned kitten in it, _a drowned, irritated kitten._

Simon watched him pull back on his shoes with a smile on his face, expression not dropping when the other shot him an unimpressed look. 

After that they cleaned up the room and left, throwing the ruined clothes into a bag and exiting through the window. Simon tried not to linger as he looked back at the house, a sigh escaping his mouth as he turned to follow the other back down the street. 

When they arrived at the hotel it was an hour before dawn, both too tired to use their vampire speed as they trudged inside. 

Raphael looked around suspiciously, and Simon wondered if he didn’t want anyone to see him. The Mario hoodie didn’t exactly suit his whole brooding, New York clan leader aesthetic. 

“Thank Dios”, Raphael grunted as they finally arrived outside their rooms, turning to look at the other with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

Simon decided to throw caution to the wind. 

“I’m just gonna, yeah…”, Simon said, darting forward to hug the other, frowning when he seemed to tense in his arms for a second before relaxing. 

He didn’t smell like cologne for once, instead he smelt like Simon and a lingering smell of bitter blood. It was _intoxicating._

Simon wondered if he was imagining the warmth, as he slowly pulled away. 

His undead heart skipped a beat. 

“Night”, Simon said, leaving the other standing outside in the hall as he escaped into his own bedroom. If he’d looked back he would of found the other still watching him, a vulnerable look at his face. 

It wasn’t until weeks later, when they’d finally admitted their feelings for each other, that Simon burst into the others bedroom to find him snuggled up in bed, clad in Simon’s hoodie. 

It turned out they both had a thing for wearing each others clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, sorry this isn't a masterpiece! My muse attacked me at 1am lastnight


End file.
